Sixshot gets Double-Teamed
Log Title: Sixshot gets Double-Teamed Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Sixshot Location: Eastern Industrial Plains Date: July 7, 2018 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Sixshot threatens the neutrals of Valvolux. Delusion and Discretion show up to stop him. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:00:23 on Saturday, 7 July 2018. Eastern Industrial Plains - Northeastern Cybertron Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. Outside the city, three Autobot-allied Valvolux Mini-Cons are being threatened by a giant armored wolf. One of the Mini-Cons, a neon-blue femme with a loud mouth, doesn't seem intimidated. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" she's demanding, standing up to the mecha-wolf several times her size. Another Mini-Con, orange in color, seems to by trying to pull her back with little effect. A third, covered in chrome, merely looks nervous, glancing between his friends and the wolf. The wolf, for his part, says with a snarl, "Trust me - I'd rather not waste my time with tiny morsels such as you, but you can either return to the city, or become my lunch. The choice is yours." GAME: Sixshot PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion flies low, maneuvering around buildings and bits of wall with practiced grace. It's faster to look for trouble from the air, but sometimes you miss things. Not the giant armored wolf, though. That's pretty easy to spot. The jet brakes for a turn to get a closer look. Discretion is flying overwatch for her sister and keeping a wider watch for potential threats. As Delusion banks towards something Discretion looks ahead to spot the rather large wolf like creature and vectors it's way as well. GAME: Sixshot PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. With his enhanced wolf senses, Sixshot detects Delusion and Discretion's approach even before he sees them. As much as he's able to, the wolf smiles. "Now, this might be interesting," he mutters to himself, and then back to the Mini-Cons, "Now, you three run back to the city so you don't get hurt. I'll deal with these interlopers." He turns away from the three, looking towards the Dominicons. The loudest of the Mini-Cons yells, "Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" but her two friends start to drag her off. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion gets a good look and verifies her suspicion. That's a Decepticon terrorizing the locals. Well, time to build a bit more goodwill, then. She pulls up from the turn and transforms, landing not far away. "You're not wanted here," she tells Sixshot. The cone of the F-15E splits and comes down onto arms as legs stretch from underneath and the wings fold up. Delusion stretches briefly. GAME: Sixshot PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Sixshot PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Discretion continues to circle overhead, just in case something unexpected, or expected happens. It's hard to read his canine features, but from the sound of his voice, Sixshot is smirking. "Dominicons. I'd heard you'd allied yourselves with the locals." He sniffs the air, and then hangs out his tongue a moment before continuing, "I only smell two of you, though - Delusion and Discretion, I gather? What - a comm officer and an interrogator? Why don't you go get your leader and come back. Make it worth my time." He turns to see if the Mini-Cons have left. Delusion draws her whip and gives it a flick of a wrist, cracking the triple heads expertly. "You know you wouldn't be a moment's thought to Knightmare." She stalks around Sixshot, moving to place herself between him and his prey. "I hope you enjoy the taste of your own bragging." Discretion spirals upwards as energy begins to gather on the leading edge of her wings. She has a feeling getting in close is probably a bad idea, but if she has to she wants to get in one good shot first. Sixshot eyes Delusion and the whip, assessing them both even as he hangs out his tongue and acts unimpressed. "It's not bragging when I can back it up. Are you sure you want to do this? You'll need more than just your sister to help you. Why don't you call on your new Autobot friends and make it a contest, traitor?" There is no malice in Sixshot's words - he could be discussing dinner rather than trading insults. Sixshot moves slightly to keep both Dominicons in sight, allowing Delusion to get in between him and the Mini-Cons. The chrome Mini-Con finally convinces the blue femme to listen to the orange guy, and the three of them transform and head back towards the interior of the city. Delusion doesn't even look to verify that the natives have fled. She can hear them running. "Well, then," she says with a placid face. "Dance and let the stars judge." She darts to the side, snapping her whip for the first strike. Discretion rolls at the top of her climb and barrels down towards Sixshot, her wings humming with energy. As the electricity is released to snake towards her opponent she banks hard and up into the sky again. >> Discretion misses Sixshot with Electrical Shock . << Sixshot sees the attack coming, tries to dart to the side... and still gets whipped in the nose. He yelps like a dog and backs away, crouching down as if to pounce. He waits just long enough for Discretion to line up her attack, and then leaps, avoiding the attack at just the last astro-second. He sails in mid-air towards the whip-carrying Dominicon, and just before he lands - transforms into an armored carrier, summoning mass out of subspace in an attempt to simply crush his opponent under his wheels. >> Sixshot misses Delusion with Ram. << Delusion nimbly evades Sixshot's suddenly increased bulk, handspringing on her off hand to get out of the way and spinning once she lands to kick the carrier with her heel. >> Delusion strikes Sixshot with Kick. << Discretion loops around and tries to get the large ram centered in her line of fire. The experimental jet unleashes a hail of laser fire and hopes it will penetrate the (likely) thick armor. >> Discretion misses Sixshot with Laser . << There's a faint *klang* as Delusion's heel strikes Sixshot's thick armor. He chuckles, but comments, "You're fast, I'll give you that. Sometimes victory goes to the quick," he admits. "But I can be quick, too." As Discretion comes in for another attack, the carrier spins out backward, avoiding the attack - and transforms again, this time into a compact Starfighter. Sixshot takes off into the skies, banking around and opening fire at Discretion. >> Sixshot misses Discretion with Laser . << GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion 's optics narrow as she places exactly who they've been fighting. She leaps to pursue, transforming and firing her rotary cannons ahead of her. Delusion raises her arms over her head to let the nose cone form as she folds her legs and shifts her wings, gaining size and becoming a mostly ordinary F-15E. >> Delusion strikes Sixshot with Rotary Cannon . << Dominicon Delusion says, "That's Sixshot" One good thing about having three systems checking your flight path and potential maneuvers is the ability to react quickly, so instead of being where Sixshot expected the laser fire to find her she kicks in her afterburners at the last moment to leave that spot nothing but empty air. Another series of banks, rolls, and climbs brings the femme off the Decepticon's right wing. There's another quick buildup of energy that gets released just as she dives beneath him. >> Discretion misses Sixshot with Electrical Shock . << Sixshot streaks around, his right wing getting chewed up by Delusion while he targets Discretion. "Well, well," he says, sounding pleased. "Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge than I'd originally anticipated. How delightful. I so prefer to kill worthy opponents." As Discretion presses her own attack, Sixshot transforms again, this time into a giant pistol. He cuts off his momentum with a seeming contempt for inertia, causing Discretion's attack to fly through where Sixshot should have been instead. Sixshot hovers in mid-air like Shockwave, turning in place to fire at Delusion as the jets fly past him. >> Sixshot strikes Delusion with Heavy Laser . << Delusion banks into a displacement roll to keep from overshooting the hovering Decepticon and fires off a rocket as she passes. >> Delusion strikes Sixshot with Rocket . << Dominicon Delusion says, "Is there a rule that all our mech opponents be arrogant blowhards?" The white jet cuts her dive short and goes into a steep climb and just as her momentum begins to give out she rolls over and dives back towards the hovering gun. She decides to borrow one of his tactics and transforms, feet flying towards him The Grumman X-29 flips forward, unfolding into a slender white-armored Seeker femme, her wings folding down behind her. >> Discretion strikes Sixshot with Speed-Kick. << Dominicon Discretion says, "At least it's only one. Last time I had to deal with Squadron X and they couldn't remember who I was." Dominicon Delusion says, "Oh? Last dogfight I recall was against Boff." **BOOM** None of Sixshot's casual bravado keeps him from nearly getting blasted out of the sky by Delusion's rocket. He just starts to recover when Discretion does, indeed, use one of his own attacks against him, accelerating and transforming to hit him with a devastating speed kick. Sixshot plummets from the sky, barely able to use his anti-gravs from keeping him from crashing unceremoniously into the ground. Instead he slows himself just enough to transform at the last minute and land on tank treads. He quickly tracks the jets with his massive double-barreled turret. At what he thinks is just the right moment, he fires, this time with no braggadocious claims. Dominicon Discretion says, "I guess the fights over the walls blur together a bit. I fought both the first time, and apparently Squadron X decided to stay out of it the second time." >> Sixshot misses Delusion with Blaster . << Dominicon Delusion says, "They do learn after a while." Delusion rolls over the shot, and then she, too, transforms and drops, putting both her weight and the force of gravity behind the sharp edge of her vambrace as she falls elbow first. The cone of the F-15E splits and comes down onto arms as legs stretch from underneath and the wings fold up. Delusion stretches briefly. >> Delusion critically strikes Sixshot with Elbow Smash! << Discretion grins as she watches her sister drop onto the, typically, loud mouthed 'Con. Pulling out her blaster she charges up another shot which begins to hum dangerously before the trigger is pulled. >> Discretion strikes Sixshot with Electricity-Surge . << >> Sixshot temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << **CRUNCH** Armor already weakened by Discretion's kick buckles under Delusion's elbow. "Enough!" Sixshot roars, and starts transforming into yet another mode. He's stopped this time, however, as Discretion opens fire with an electric surge that sparks right through his damaged skin into delicate internal systems. The turret turns and half-turns a few times before freezing as several of Sixshot's complex systems have to re-boot. Delusion bounces from the elbow smash and reverses momentum, throwing a stiff punch into the armored tank. Sure, it'll hurt her knuckles, but pain adds spice. >> Delusion strikes Sixshot with Roundhouse. << Discretion drops to just a few inches above the ground next to the tank. Pressing her hands together she makes a double fist and swings it in a wide arc at his side... >> Discretion strikes Sixshot with Roundhouse. << **WHOMP** Delusion's solid punch gets Sixshot painfully right in the tread joint, and Discretion's double-fisted punch further cracks Sixshot's damaged armor. The tank shudders and transforms, as Sixshot finally reveals his final robot form. He lashes out a large fist at Delusion's face and a kick at Discretion's, trying to bash them both back to give himself some room to maneuver. "You've done well, Dominicons," he allows. "Knightmare has trained you well." >> Sixshot misses Delusion with Bash. << >> Sixshot strikes Discretion with Kick. << Delusion skips out of the path of Sixshot's fist, and her optics glint as she sees that Discretion didn't move quite fast enough. "We've all had plenty of practice." She pulls her whip again and it gleams with crackling energy as she swings it to scourge Sixshot's side. >> Delusion strikes Sixshot with Sizzling Whip. << Delusion allows herself a small sound of contempt as her whip connects. "Scum," she mutters under her breath. Discretion reels back from the kick giving Sixshot the desired breathing room. Shaking the stars out of her vision she says, "Our commander shows some interest in seeing us do well. Megatron only notices if you fail; your success is just a notch on his belt and worth no reward." She drops a shoulder and charges towards her opponent linebacker style. >> Discretion misses Sixshot with Bash. << **Whip-CRACK** Delusion's whip cuts deeply into Sixshot's side, sizzling the wound with crackling electricity. Sixshot quickly turns, trying to keep Discretion from getting behind him while he's distracted by Delusion. As Discretion charges, Sixshot dances away like a matador. "You have done well. Both of you. You are the master of misconception, Delusion, but how well do you deal with illusion?" Sixshot stands still a moment, pressing his hands together... and then when he moves again, suddenly there are six of him, who all laugh menacingly. >> Sixshot projects a forcefield over itself. << Sixshot says, "I don't really have a forcefield -- that represents his duplicates." Delusion tilts her head as she scans the duplicates for irregularities, optics sharp. "I deal with illusion quite well, thank you." Her form blurs, stretching painfully until six matching shadows form six Delusions, who all run forward and kick out at the feet of their matching opponents. Delusion also has hologram >> Delusion projects a forcefield over herself. << >> The forcefield protecting Sixshot deflects Delusion's Sweep! << Discretion pulls her charge up short of a wall and turns in time to see Sixshot duplicate himself. Narrowing her optics she watches her sister repeat the trick ans waits with her blaster at the ready for her chance. A faint flicker of movement not quite mimicked gives her a target and she fires... >> The forcefield protecting Sixshot deflects Discretion's Laser ! << Sixshot laughs in glee as Delusion's illusions battle his own, the real Delusion striking one of his duplicates while Sixshot himself is attacked by an illusion. Sixshot tries to narrow down which Delusion physically intercepted his fake, but is then distracted as Discretion takes out one of his own copies. Laughing mirthfully, Sixshot merely leaps in the air and swoops down, striking as many of Delusion's illusions as he can at once. >> Sixshot misses Delusion with Smash. << Delusion and her copies skip away like dark faeries, landing lightly around the field. While her duplicates yawn and mock the proud mech, Delusion draws her blaster with her off hand and shoots, aiming for one of the Sixshots from behind. >> The forcefield protecting Sixshot deflects Delusion's Laser ! << >> The attack overwhelms the forcefield and deactivates it. << Discretion watches as Sixshots duplicates are systematically destroyed, and when the last one falls she darts in with a hand at the ready in an attempt to grab Sixshot. >> Discretion strikes Sixshot with Throw. << Sixshot laughs again as Delusion sees through his disguises and hits the right Sixshot, leaving a small scorch mark on his armor, right above his Decepticon sign. He opens his mouth to speak - maybe even to compliment again - but before he can, he's grabbed by Discretion. Using some sort of jet judo, she grabs him, spins him, and throws him over her hip, unceremoniously dumping him into the ground. Sixshot turns to sit up, chuckling. "Very well," he says. "You have both proven yourself worthy. Retreat now, and I will spare you both your lives - as well as the three locals you sought to protect," he allows magnanimously. >> The forcefield protecting Delusion fades away. << >> You deactivate your forcefield generators. << Dominicon Discretion says, "He's almost as full of himself as Boff is." Delusion allows all her duplicates to fade away. If this idiot is going to give her a free shot, so be it. "I'm not a very merciful femme," she comments as she leaps for Sixshot's head. >> Delusion strikes Sixshot with Leap-Kick. << Dominicon Delusion says, "What do they -teach- these idiots?" Once he's on the ground Discretion bounces back onto the balls of her feet ready for a strike, and when it doesn't come she looks at the 'Con suspiciously. Her sister doesn't hesitate and rings his bell prompt a rabbit hop from the smaller femme and a flurry of kicks at Sixshot's chest. >> Discretion strikes Sixshot with Speed-Kick. << Dominicon Discretion says, "Not enough, apparently." >Boot to the head!< Sixshot is kicked in the head, and then rapidly rabbit-kicked in the chest. He rolls away from the two Dominicons, rising to his feet with a scowl. "Very well. You have rejected my offer of mercy. As a Decepticon, I can respect that. You have proven yourselves in battle, and when we meet again, I will make no further offers. You, or I, will die as warriors." He bows briefly, and then transforms back into his Starfighter mode, heading back towards Helex. >> Sixshot retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Delusion heaves something between a grumble and a sigh. The kill escapes. She flicks her whip back into place at her side and runs a hand over the fresh burns on her armor. Ah, pain. Discretion relaxes a bit as Sixshot tears off into the sky. "They must be serious about taking Valvolux if they've let him loose." Delusion nods. "He's a cut above the foot soldiers I've seen in the streets." She looks over Discretion's armor. "How badly did he tag you?" Discretion rolls her shoulder. "Hard enough that I could let Widget look after it, but not to the point my systems can't take care of it with time." Delusion nods. She looks back towards the city. "I suspect that the natives are long run off." She shrugs. "Shall we report in to Knightmare, then?" Discretion says, "Seems the best course of action." Delusion leaps up, transforming to move on in jet mode. Time to report in. Delusion raises her arms over her head to let the nose cone form as she folds her legs and shifts her wings, gaining size and becoming a mostly ordinary F-15E. Discretion follows Delusion's lead into the sky and back to base. Discretion takes a step forward then kicks off, flipping backwards as she unfolds into a Grumman X-29 experimental jet. Log session ending at 23:06:36 on Saturday, 7 July 2018.